Paranoia Strikes
by AlchemyNoob
Summary: For the past few weeks you had felt a presence following you. At first you thought nothing of it, then things take a change for the worse. Mukuro x Reader. No oc; reader insert. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

The rushed beat of your heart drummed itself against your rib cage, creating an eerie melody and a cold sweat began sliding against your temple. You gulped in air slowly- less the evil that plagued your everlasting nightmare know your fear.

With the darkness of the night as your cover you began lighting candles that were purposely set in the divine god's number[1] across all wooden or stoned surfaces with a match and flipped four bibles to Matthew and Psalms before seating yourself at the end of your bed. Down on your knees and hunched over the bed you clasped your hands together and shut your eyes tightly.

The once heated atmosphere dropped an alarming amount to the most frigged temperature, and you shivered from the cold. In a short time you felt fingers ghosting themselves along your spine and arms. You clenched your eyes tightly shut, desperate to pay no mind to them and rid yourself of the fear as you began reciting your prayer.

"With God as my witness I shall fear no evil."

You started with, hoping with all your might that the demons that haunted you would take a hint, and know that they had no chance. But when the everlasting feeling of being watched did not recede you began to chant your prayer in hopes of convincing yourself rather that your company.

The hand on your back stopped its slow trail to the small of your back and merely hovered there, before backing away- but you were none to be fooled. That foreboding presence still lingered. More sweat trickled down your heated but somehow still frosty skin and you drew in a shaky breath.

"Even though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death."

You continued on through the length of every prayer you knew, the words slurred and spit out in a frenzy. They became mixed- repeated, anything to quell your fear. But you felt the evil presence growing rather than dissipating and you felt hot tears pooling in your shut lids and spilling over.

You felt an invisible and unknown substance constricting your air way, making it harder to breathe. Then as you came into the finishing stages of your prayer you began to believe that you were going to be left alone, but all to surprised to find that the flickering of light behind your eyelids vanish in that very instance. In an instant you knew what had happed.

Though no AC was running and no drafts could be felt, the candles had all gone out. What's more, you felt an arm snaking itself around your waist and a toned body pressing against your back while another hand began gently prying at your clasped fingers.

You opened your eyes, desperation shining in them, before you locked eyes with the only source of light in the room: A glowing red eye with the devils number printed on it[2], dancing with amusement from your full body mirror. You could feel the taunting smirk against your neck.

"And deliver me from evil, amen."

[1] Seven is thought to be God's favorite number, or a number that represent him and brings good luck.

[2] Just as seven is thought to be God's number, six is thought to be the devils. So there was a six, or in this case, kanji for six, in his eye.

:D? This is my first time writing for Mukuro! He's such a mind rapist, I lurves 'em. Rate and Message :]


	2. Important Notice

Hello, it's me, that girl you perhaps never thought you would hear from again. The one who stopped writing her stories, stopped trying to please her readers because she got butt-hurt by one, stupid comment. The girl with a really big head who tried writing when she really didn't have a talent for it, but gradually grew to achieve something wonderful in her life because of the people who took the time to review and tell her to keep going.

Yeah, I'm that bitch who stopped her stories and stopped replying, while still having the audacity to plead for your continuing support.

But here I am again in an attempt to tell you that I've changed since these years have passed and I've grown not only as a writer, but as a person as well. I implore you to reach down deep to remember the good times we had and listen to this one, singular request: Please, if you don't mind, follow me to my other account if you wish to see more from me. The stories I write from here on out will me much more mature- much more in depth and I'll be trying my hardest to touch my reader's hearts.

Because writing isn't just a past time anymore, nor a job, it's become a way of life and I aim to please in as many ways as I can.

So stick with me just a little while longer,

and I'll try not to disappoint. I swear.

-Mo/Ray/Whatever dumb pseudonym I once went by on this account.

[My new account with my updated stories is 'Lotte Brandt'. I look forward to seeing you.]


End file.
